


The Christening (Of The Couch)

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Dean and Cas have just moved into a new house which means a few things. Lots of unpacking, lots of takeout for dinner, and lots of sex. To christen the house, of course. They've started in the dining room but found their way to the couch. Though it's a little awkward, they make do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST DESTIEL FIC IN AWHILE WOW. Ahem. Anyways. I know that like a ton of you are subscribed to me for Destiel and though some of you probably enjoyed the recent Drarry streak, some of you probably missed Dean and Cas. And I found that I did too, so I decided to bring them back and write some good old smut between them. This isn't much, but I've been in such a rut lately when it comes to writing that I just needed to write something to get me started and this is what came out so hopefully at least some of you will enjoy it <3 (I didn't specify age in this fic so it's up to you as to how old you want them to be. They can be fresh out of college or they can be married, whatever you like!!!)

The evening light is filtering through the windows of their new house. The light is warm and golden and soft and you can see dust fluttering and falling in the rays of it, dust likely from all the boxes that came with them into the house. They’ve only been there for a few days or so, so everything looks a little mismatched. Cas has begun to unpack their china, though they’re still eating takeout on paper plates. Dean has gotten the sheets and blankets and pillows settled so that they can sleep in their bed comfortably enough. They haven’t gotten started unpacking things like pictures for the mantle and Dean hasn’t gotten to assembling all their furniture yet (Cas will undoubtedly help when Dean throws a tantrum over not being able to fit the leg of a table with the tabletop itself). Though, something vitally important that Dean has brought up is the matter of christening the house. Cas had rolled his eyes when Dean brought it up, but it was hard not to smile when Dean was giving him that slow, sultry, almost mischievous little look that had always pulled Cas in, even from day one when Dean and Cas were just classmates at the same high school. 

So, the matter of christening the house had been debated, Cas had played a little hard to get because he knows it riles Dean up, but eventually they ended up fucking against the wall of the dining room (Cas had convinced Dean not to do it on the table, that that’s where they would soon hold Thanksgiving, though Dean just gave Cas that look that Cas knew meant that it would happen. Eventually). Things had then moved to the kitchen where Cas had fucked Dean over the island countertop.

“Does that are count as a room too?” Dean had questioned, nodding over to the kitchen table. “I mean, it’s part of the kitchen but technically…” he had trailed off.

“I don’t know, it’s still kitchen,” Castiel had grunted as he rolled his hips into Dean.

Though, that didn’t stop Dean and Cas from going on to fuck over the kitchen table. And now they’re on the couch, their limbs tangled together with Dean splayed on top of Cas. It’s a new couch so Cas was hesitant to do anything on it but both of their aching muscles begged for something other than sex standing up or against the wall, so Castiel had plopped down on the couch, sweaty and debauched, Dean falling right on top of him.

“Okay, this is the last time we do this,” Castiel sighs. “Today,” he clarifies. Of course there would be more sex after this. Lots of it. They still have the bedroom, the study, the other bedroom, oh, the bathroom… 

“But it’s only, what, five? So many more hours left in the day,” Dean murmurs as he tips Castiel’s head back a bit, pressing him back to the arm of the couch as Castiel bares his neck and closes his eyes.

“I’m gonna get sore, and so are you. And hungry.”

“Snack break. Warm bath. Sex _in_ the bath. Problem solved,” Dean mutters, mouthing hotly over Castiel’s neck, nipping at the already blatant hickeys he’s left earlier on. Castiel sighs once more and shifts his legs, letting one fall off the side of the couch so his foot can hit the floor. The action has Dean’s cock shifting and slotting against Cas’ in the most delicious way possible. Cas lets out a little moan that Dean mirrors as his hips thrust down, grinding into Cas’. 

“We’ll run out of lube,” Cas manages.

“We’ll buy more,” Dean counters.

“You’re persistent.”

“Very,” Dean hums as he snakes one hand up so he can cup Cas’ face. Dean pulls away for a moment, prompting Cas to open his eyes and look up. Dean’s eyes are green as ever, flicked with what always looks like gold to Castiel and filled with fire. They stare at each other for a moment before Dean raises an eyebrow. Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Fine. One more time. In the bath. That’s it,” Castiel relents. Dean grins, a warm, bright thing. Cas can barely stand it and brings his hands up to cup Dean’s face so he can lean forwards and kiss him. 

They’ve been going at it all day, they’ve been together for years, but their kisses never dull, not even now. Each kiss is always different, but this one is slow and thoughtful and deep. Cas lets out all his breath into it and Dean melts into it. They melt into each other and it’s sweet and soft. One of Cas’ hands leads back and cups the nape of Dean’s neck, thumb brushing over the skin there. The touch is small but it makes Dean shiver, a shiver that runs through him and through his hips and reminds him that he’s hard and getting harder and Cas is just as hard against him. He rolls his hips down and Cas groans into the kiss. He grinds down a little harder, a little slower, and Cas arches up into it. The position is a little awkward, two grown men on a cramped couch. Dean has one foot on the ground and so does Cas, Cas’ other leg hooked over Dean. It’s weird but their chests are hot and flushed together and they can feel each other enough to want more of each other. 

It is true that they are both a little sore, their muscles tired, and the cramped couch doesn’t help, but they don’t really care because what they’re doing is _good_ and it feels _good_ and at least they aren’t standing up.

Castiel thrusts his hips up, wriggling underneath Dean. The fact that Cas is completely pinned under Dean gives Cas a feeling of helplessness that has something hot rushing through him. He runs his hand down from the back of Dean’s neck and to his lower back, digging his fingertips in, urging Dean’s hips on as the kiss deepens even more. Dean moans and pulls back so he can suckle at Cas’ lower lip. Castiel keens into it, tilting his head back even more. Dean takes the wonderful opportunity to move down and suck some more marks onto Cas’ skin.

“I haven’t looked in the mirror yet but I know that I look like I was attacked,” Castiel mutters, barely even able to voice what he’s thinking. Dean snorts in response. 

“You look fine, don’t worry. Beautiful as always,” Dean assures Castiel, leaning up to kiss him quickly on the lips. 

“Yeah, you say that. Tell that to my boss and all my coworkers,” Castiel mumbles, shifting on the couch once more. His skin is sweaty and it sticks to the leather of the couch and he grunts when he manages to move against it. 

“They’ll be gone by the time you go back to work, don’t worry,” Dean soothes as he kisses lower and lower down Cas’ neck. Cas peaks one eye open to see Dean maneuvering his way lower and lower down Cas’ body. A rush of warmth runs through Cas as he watches Dean’s hand snake lower and lower, running down Cas’ ribcage, leading to his hip, pausing, letting a thumb stroke over a jutting hipbone. Then, passing the thatch of dark curls, hand curling around Cas’ leaking cock whilst his teeth scrape over one of Cas’ nipples. The fact that once Dean has a hand around Cas, he squeezes, encourages the jolt Cas’ body makes in response. 

“Fuck,” Cas hisses as Dean swirls his tongue around Cas’ nipple and gives Cas’ cock a stroke at the same time earning a fabulous curling of heat in Castiel’s belly. He glances down and sees Dean eyeing him, eyes bright and wide and dark with lust, a look that has the heat in Cas’ stomach flickering even more. He reaches a hand down and combs it through Dean’s hair. Dean leans into the touch and Castiel grins. 

There’s a little pause between them where they stare at each other again, just for a bit. There’s a silence, calm and warm between them. Cas looks over Dean, admiring the way the light is hitting his features. He smiles a bit more. “You’re beautiful,” Cas says and Dean really wants to roll his eyes because Cas is such a sap and trust Cas to make sex all sweet and sappy. But Dean can’t really roll his eyes, he can only blush furiously and press a soft kiss to Cas’ sternum. And then keep kissing him, all over, sweet and caring. He starts to move his fist, tightening it a little and stroking Cas firm and slow, just the way he knows makes Cas moan. Castiel sighs and closes his eyes, lets his head fall back against the arm of the couch. 

Dean thinks that Cas looks beautiful too, he _knows_ he’s beautiful. He looks gorgeous like this, pale skin flushed red, cheeks pink, chest rising and falling quickly. The sound of his breathing fills the room, fills Dean’s ears, and Dean falls in love with the rhythm of it. He starts to move his fist a little faster, watching Cas’ hips begin to buck up into it. Dean slows for a second, just so he can swipe his thumb over the head and collect the beads of precome that have welled there. Cas lets out a low, soft moan at the touch, his hips twitching up into it. Dean grins and kisses down Cas’ ribcage, then his side, scooting down the couch until he’s hunched over Cas who opens his eyes just barely to catch Dean leaning over and taking Cas’ cock into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Dean,” Cas breathes out in a breath that’s punched out of his lungs. Dean’s mouth is hot and wet and soft and Cas can slowly feel his cock pushing up into it. Dean moans, probably just to tease Cas with the vibrations and Cas whines. “Dean,” Cas breathes again because Dean’s name always feels so _right_ on his tongue, like it’s meant to be there, like it was always meant to be there. He feels Dean’s hand come out to his knee, then stroke up his thigh, slowly, almost teasingly before coming to rest at his hipbone. Cas tries to spread his legs as much as he can and he ends up hooking one over the back of the couch. The action makes things a little better, but keep in mind that they’re still two grown men on a couch. But, they’re making the best of it and that’s all that matters.

Castiel tries not to squirm underneath the heat of Dean’s mouth as his breathing picks up. He could easily get lost in this, he knows it. He could get lost in the feel of Dean’s mouth on him, his tongue, his teeth just barely scraping the underside of his cock. It’s so addicting, Castiel feels like he’s about to burst only a minute or so into it. He’s starting to get close, and apparently Dean knows it, can sense it, because he pulls off teasingly and achingly slow with a lewd, wet pop. 

“Where’s the lube?” he mutters as he kisses up Cas’ thigh. His voice is rough, and Cas can’t tell if it’s because he just had Cas’ dick down his throat or if he’s just getting worn out after fucking all day. Maybe both Cas thinks.

“Kitchen, I think. Table maybe? Or the island, I don’t know,” Castiel chokes out. His voice is pretty rough too, probably from all the moaning. Cas tends to be a screamer, but hopefully the neighbors don’t know that. Yet.

Dean, (to Cas’ disappointment) gives Cas’ thigh one last kiss before getting up off the couch and heading off to the kitchen.

Castiel relaxes back into the couch as Dean does so, taking a deep breath and trying to collect himself. They’ve already done this three times today, so this will be the fourth. And then there’s the fifth time that Cas has promised Dean. Cas is a little worn out, and so is Dean, of course, but not enough to not want it. Cas wants it, he always wants Dean in any way he can get him. Even if his muscles are aching and they’re together on a cramped couch. Even then. 

Dean returns fairly quickly with the lube that’s already starting to diminish. But like Dean said earlier, they’ll buy more.

Dean leans over Cas, leaning down to kiss him, just softly at first. But the kiss grows hungry and soon enough Cas is reaching up for Dean, trying to pull him down. Dean gets one knee on the couch in between Cas’ legs, bracketing an arm by Cas’ head. He sets the lube down on the floor by the couch and kisses Cas a little harder. Cas kisses back equally as hard, still pulling at Dean. Dean finally get the message and lays himself gently atop Cas. Cas lets out a soft little noise at the contact, his hands roaming over whatever inch of Dean they can get at. Dean cups his jaw before beginning to pepper kisses down it. 

Dean starts to move down his body again, picking the lube back up in one hand. He presses gentle kisses to Cas’ skin, interspersing them with ardent ones as he goes. Cas shifts once more on the couch, noting that he really is sweating and already thinking ahead to the bath him and Dean are going to share later on. He really does need it.

He’s brought back into the moment when Dean reaches his cock, kissing up the shaft and the head. Castiel’s breath hitches at the touch. Dean’s other hand is trailing up Cas’ thigh, up and up and up until it’s wrapping around Cas’ cock and giving one stroke before gently going back down, over his balls, trailing behind them, further and further until Cas’ breath is hitching once more.

“Dean,” Castiel breathes out again, this time it being more of a plea. He looks up at Dean who raises an eyebrow in simple question. Cas’ lips twitch into what’s almost a smirk. “Go on,” he says, giving Dean a little nod. Dean shoots a smirk back Castiel’s way before he takes the lube and pops open the cap. He gets a bit on a few fingers and Castiel spreads his legs a little wider, as wide as they can go, in anticipation. 

Dean leans down and presses a kiss to Cas’ inner thigh right as he slides his forefinger into Cas with a fair amount of ease. Cas is still a little loose and slick from earlier happenings so one finger is like nothing, though it tingles and warms Cas. He sighs into it, letting himself feel the press and push of Dean’s single, thick finger inside of him. He almost wants to reach down and stroke his cock, but he thinks he can hold off. Dean is kissing and licking at his thighs all the while, so it makes things nice for Cas. Cas soon enough feels a second finger slide in along the next and it’s slick too, but it stretches him just the slightest, making him almost ache, though it’s the best kind of ache possible. 

Dean doesn’t rush it, just lets his fingers slide in and out of Cas in a nice rhythm, sucking and licking and biting at those wonderful thighs that he loves wrapped around his waist or his shoulders or his head. He brushes his lips over the skin there, looks up at Cas while he does. Cas is lying back with his eyes closed looking ever so gorgeous. Dean watches his chest rise and fall, then lets his eyes fall down to what’s right in front of him which is Cas’ extremely hard cock. Dean slips a third finger into Cas right as he moves forwards a bit so he can wrap his lips around Cas’ cock.

Cas doesn’t even say anything, just gives a sharp intake of breath and a long groan. The combination of another finger and Dean’s mouth on him is bliss, it’s Heaven, and Cas doesn’t ever want it to go away. He ever so gently rocks into both touches, both the fingers stretching him open and the heat of Dean’s mouth. He lets himself idly move into them, Dean moving with him, letting him rock into his mouth, taking every inch of him. 

Dean doesn’t know which he wants to pay more attention to, his fingers inside of Cas or Cas’ dick inside his mouth. Cas tastes amazing, but fingering him is always so fun, he’s always so responsive, especially when Dean hits just the right spot…

“Ah, fuck, Dean!” Cas gasps when Dean makes a harsh jab at Cas’ prostate. Cas clenches around Dean’s fingers and Dean wants to grin but there’s kind of something impeding that motion so he just hums which sends a shockwave of vibration through Cas who lets out a long choked groan. “Oh, God, Dean,” Castiel eventually manages, his voice low and rough. “Feels so good,” he sighs after a moment, his hand snaking down once more so that he can run his hand through Dean’s hair, not pulling or tugging or guiding him anywhere, just letting it stay there, just enjoying the contact. Dean thrusts his three fingers in a little faster and Cas’ hips move a little faster in kind. 

Dean lets that continue on for a moment or two, and Cas relishes in it, every slide and stroke of Dean’s fingers, every lick and pass of his tongue against his cock. It’s all glorious and wonderful and though Cas never wants it to end he knows that he can get better. He’s not gonna ask for it though, he knows that Dean knows what he wants and he knows that he’s going to get it eventually. So he just waits, waits until he’s on the very edge of coming before Dean pulls off of Cas’ cock and slowly, very slowly slips his fingers out. Cas lets out a disappointed and dissatisfied whine at the loss, opening his eyes and looking down at Dean. Dean's eyes are full of heat and it makes something inside of Cas burn in such a delightful way.

“I want you,” Dean breathes out, and something in Cas melts because, Christ, they've been doing this all day, they've been doing this for _years_ , but to see Dean wanting like this, to hear him say things like ‘I want you’ makes Cas’ heart ache. It makes him wonder if Dean will ever tire of him, of this. Cas himself, personally, knows he will never tire of Dean. Castiel smiles, grinning warmly back up at Dean.

“I'm all yours,” he tells Dean and he believes that is one of the most truthful things he's ever said. Dean grins back and then surges forwards so he can kiss Cas because he just _has_ to. Cas looks so beautiful grinning at him like that. He looks like the most beautiful piece of art Dean has ever seen. So he kisses him and kisses him until Cas is teasingly telling him to hurry it up. Dean teases right back, but soon enough, he retracts and grabs the lube again. He spreads some over his cock and Cas shifts his legs in anticipation, getting them in the right position so he's open and ready. Dean gives Cas one last look and Cas nods a little in silent understanding. Dean steadies one hand on his cock and another on Cas’ thigh as he slides into the tight and wonderfully wet heat that is Cas. He lets out a long groan, mirrored by Cas, as he does so. The angle is a little awkward, but Dean curls himself over Cas who lets his legs splay open in the most vulnerable way. 

“God, Cas,” Dean chokes out because, Jesus, Cas feels so fucking _good_. Cas teasingly clenches around him and shoots him a smirk. _Tease_ , Dean thinks, shaking his head ever so slightly. He rolls his hips once, just experimentally to get things going. He leans down, pressing his lips to Cas’ hairline, his forehead, as he rolls his hips forwards again and again and again until Cas is moving into it against him.

Cas brings one hand up to the back of Dean's neck, letting his fingers curl possessively around the nape of it. He noses at Dean's cheek, bites softly at his chin and his jaw, gaining a soft noise from Dean. It feels so good to be like this, open, even if it has the air of being wanton. Cas doesn't really care, all he cares about is how it feels to be this way underneath Dean. Dean rocks his hips slow into Cas at first, but Cas keeps whispering encouragements, things that make Dean’s skin heat. The pace picks up, and though every thrust has Cas’ sweaty skin sticking and unsticking to the leather of the couch, he finds that he doesn't really mind all that much. 

Dean changes his position a bit so that he's closer to Cas, their skin pressed together.

“Oh,” Cas breathes out because the angle has his cock rubbing up against Dean's stomach with every thrust. “Oh, Dean,” Cas manages, arching up into Dean and clutching onto him a little tighter. He lets out a soft moan, his hips rutting up against Dean’s. He scrabbles for a bit until one hand is clutching the back of the couch and the other is on Dean's shoulder blade. Dean shifts once more so he can grab at Cas’ thigh, the one that's partially hanging off the couch. He grunts and hefts it upwards a bit just so he's got the right angle and the head of his cock is rubbing against Cas’ prostate with every thrust. “Oh, God, yes,” Cas groans, nails digging into Dean's skin. Dean leans down a little more, nips at Cas’ earlobe.

“Good?” he murmurs in question though he kind of knows the answer. He likes to hear Cas say it though, it makes him want to fuck Cas harder. 

“Fuck, yes,” Cas sighs, his toes curling and uncurling against the hardwood floor. Heat is pulsing inside him, all around him, Dean's body hot against his own. The couch is sticky and sweaty and Cas vaguely thinks in the back of his mind that he hopes they don't get come on it. Though, that doesn't really matter right now because Dean is fucking him just right and he's speeding up just the slightest and it has Cas wanting, panting, waiting for the heat inside him to burst.

“Kiss me,” Cas mutters, opening his eyes and looking up at Dean. Dean doesn't hesitate to lean down and press his lips to Cas’. He combines the kiss with one long, slow, solid thrust that has Cas moaning and mumbling, ‘Fuck’ into Dean's mouth. 

Dean slows his pace while they kiss, just because it feels so fucking good. Of course it feels good to pound into Cas like there's no tomorrow, but it’s just as good like this, thrusting deeper and slower and making things last. They go on like that for a bit, they kiss like they're starving for each other, but Cas grows impatient. 

“You're holding back,” Cas breathes into the kiss. Dean has to hold back a smirk. “Don't hold back. C’mon, Dean, fuck me, fuck me until I feel it,” Cas pants, hot and open mouthed into Dean's mouth. So Dean thrusts a little harder, a little more punctuated. And then a little faster and he's nailing Cas’ prostate with every thrust and Cas just smiles with a breathless laugh, closing his eyes and letting his head loll back against the couch so Dean can kiss his neck. “Yes, fuck, that's it. _Yes_ ,” Cas moans, his hips starting to move faster against Dean's. 

Dean can feel his orgasm approaching, and he knows he's not alone. It’s in the way Cas moves against him, the way he breathes. Dean wants to get him there so badly, he wants to watch his face transform into that perfect face of bliss that overtakes Cas when he comes. Dean thrusts in even faster and harder until Cas’ breath is a continuous moan. 

Cas doesn't even have to warn Dean that he's close, Dean knows it. So he gives Cas his all, kisses his neck furiously, thrusts turning erratic. He watches Cas intently, and soon enough Cas’ eyebrows are drawing together and his mouth is opening in a whine as he squirms underneath Dean. 

“Dean, fuck, Dean!” Cas gasps as his fingernails dig into Dean’s back and scrape downwards, likely leaving red marks, though Dean doesn't really mind. And then Cas is coming, his whole body arching up into Dean, his toes curling as a wonderful feeling of bliss flows through him. He squeezes his eyes shut and rides it out, letting his cock pulse hot come between his and Dean's belly. He clenches tight around Dean who groans at the feeling and the sight. All of it, everything has Dean tipping over the edge too. He buries his face in the crook of Cas’ neck with a rough groan as he comes, hips stuttering in their rhythm. Cas can feel Dean's cock pulsing inside of him and the feeling makes his cock twitch. 

They come down from their high together, pressed against each other, sticky and sweaty and wet on the couch. Dean's breath is hot against the skin of Cas’ neck, and Cas brings one hand up to cup the back of Dean's head. He gives a gentle kiss to his temple. 

It takes a moment before Dean begins to pull out but Cas stops him. 

“Don't get any come on the couch,” Cas says and Dean quirks a grin. 

“Don't worry, I’ll be careful,” he assures Cas, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before slipping his cock out of Cas and sitting back. He sighs, looking between Cas’ stomach and his. “Here, you're a mess. I’ll be back,” Dean tells Cas, patting his knee before getting up and padding up the stairs in search of a washcloth. He finds one eventually and gets some warm water on it, cleaning his own stomach off before heading downstairs and gently cleaning Cas off, interspersing lazy kisses the whole time.

“Is now the snack break?” Castiel inquires quietly once Dean has finished cleaning both of them off and is laying atop Cas. 

“Hungry?” Dean questions. Castiel nods. “What do you want? It’s about dinner time,” Dean tells him, pressing a kiss to his sternum. 

“Mm, Italian maybe? We’ve been having so much Chinese,” Castiel sighs.

“Sounds good,” Dean agrees. Another kiss. “And we’ll christen the bath after that?” Dean asks with a grin. Cas can’t help but grin back.

“I have a feeling you won't stop bothering me about it if we don't,” Castiel assumes. Dean just looks at him and Cas rolls his eyes. “Yes, we’ll christen the bathroom afterwards,” Castiel tells Dean who beams back at him. 

“And tomorrow we’ll work on the study, the bedroom,” Dean begins. 

“Don't forget the whole unpacking aspect of moving,” Castiel reminds Dean. “If I didn't know I would almost suspect you wanted to move so we could have marathon sex in every room,” Castiel continues on. Dean snorts.

“Yeah, let’s move again next week,” Dean jokes. Castiel rolls his eyes again but he smiles. 

“Definitely,” Castiel says before pressing a kiss to the top of Dean's head. Moving does suck, but there are definitely perks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so so so much for reading, please let me know what you thought, if you liked it or if there were elements that you missed or wanted!!! Do I still have it when it comes to writing Dean and Cas? Opinions and feedback are wonderful, so feel free to leave them!! I hope that all of you are doing well <333 Xoxo


End file.
